


But Now I Wanna Hold You Too

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Lafayette comes home drunk and Aaron takes care of him.





	But Now I Wanna Hold You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> This is super short, I know. Title from “All I’ve Ever Known” from the musical Hadestown. Also marks off my Contemporary AU square!

It’s nearly two in the morning when Lafayette finally stumbles through the door of his shared apartment with Aaron. The latter is sitting on the couch, halfway to dozing off as he watches re-runs of NCIS. As soon as his boyfriend walks in, he’s on his feet.

“Hey, Gil,” Aaron says softly, smiling as he takes Lafayette in his arms.

“Mon amour,” Lafayette all but purrs, leaning down to kiss Aaron.

Aaron licks his lips when Lafayette pulls away. He tastes whiskey. “Are you drunk?” he asks.

Lafayette nods. “Mhm. Herc drove everyone home, he drew the short....um....”

“Straw,” Aaron supplies.

“Yes,” Lafayette says, his eyes lighting up in recognition. “That. Anyways, I’m-“ He hiccups. “I’m very drunk.” One of his hands fiddles with the buttons on Aaron’s shirt.

Aaron chuckles. “You’re gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, babe.” He swats Lafayette’s hand away. “None of that. You're drunk, you need water and rest.”

Lafayette whines and kisses Aaron again. “Fine. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Aaron replies, leading Lafayette into the kitchen.

Aaron makes sure Lafayette drinks a whole glass of water before filling it again to leave on the nightstand next to a bottle of Aspirin. He sets a trash can on the floor on Lafayette’s side of the bed and makes sure the man is laying on his side just in case, then crawls under the covers and wraps an arm around his waist, holding him from behind.

“Night, Laf,” Aaron whispers, pressing a kiss to the back of Lafayette’s neck, giggling when his curls brush against his face.

Lafayette doesn’t respond, already sound asleep in the arms of the man he loves, snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
